It is known to provide a heating apparatus that is capable of using more than one fuel to produce heat. These prior art devices, which may include vent-free gas heaters and vented gas heaters, must be connected to an alternating current (AC) power supply in order to function as intended.
Due to the large thermal value different between different types of fuels, these prior art devices generally have two different, separate or independent systems, one to utilize each fuel type. Prior art heating devices include a manually operable gas conversion valve, which allows or requires a user to switch between the two systems dependent upon the fuel being burned. If the gas conversion valve is incorrectly configured or adjusted, these prior art devices may not function as intended or in an efficient matter.